


Angel of Darkness

by Aqualina_Sky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Sam Wilson, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Sam Wilson-centric, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualina_Sky/pseuds/Aqualina_Sky
Summary: Sam Wilson had fallen in love with Steve in D.C., the third day in a row Steve had lapped him at least four times, and stopped to talk after. Steve was easy to fall in love with, golden and kind and broken. Little did he know it would set off a chain reaction of things that would end in him doing things he had never dreamed himself capable of.





	Angel of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for general darkness. This is not a nice fic.

Sam had fallen in love with Steve in D.C., the third day in a row Steve had lapped him at least four times, and stopped to talk after. Steve was easy to fall in love with, golden and kind and broken. Sure, he had a history, but who doesn't these days. Steve was hurting, Sam could see so easily, and sue him, he wanted to help the man. So when a week later, Steve showed up on his doorstep with the gorgeous black widow, Sam didn’t question it. He let them in, fed them breakfast, and prepared to join them on their adventure, pausing only long enough to break into Fort Knox to steal his wings. (That should have been his first hint that he was in way over his head.) They managed to get ahold of one of the leaders of Hydra (Fucking Hydra) and were on their way to doing something about it when someone fucking took his steering wheel from windshield of his fucking car, leaving Steve to get them out. (That should have been his second hint. Instead he was besotted and useful for what felt like the first time since leaving the air force.) Half an hour later found him going to the fucking Director of Shield’s fucking hideout, and got him recruited to easily the most dangerous mission he had ever been on, and probably one of the most dangerous missions in this century. (That should have been his third hint. Three strikes, you’re out.) By that point, it was too late to say no when Steve asked him to go with him to find his broken best friend, on a goose chase spanning six of the seven continents. 

Sam fell in love with Natasha watching her freeze when she saw Steve, barely alive and hooked up to a million tubes. It was in that moment, he understood what they felt for each other, Natasha and Steve. Though neither would ever be able to admit it, they loved each other deeply, and Sam realized Natasha was probably the first person who treated Steve like a real person in this century. Sam watched as she slowly sank into the chair across from him, reaching out with a hand so lightly shaky it was barely perceptible, and lay it on his chest, directly over his heart, and murmur something in Russian. A moment later, a nurse stepped in and all hints of vulnerability vanished from her demeanor. It was fascinating to watch, and he wondered just how many people had been privileged enough to see her care. He realized how lucky he was to see it. His love for her was cemented over the next months, as she followed them around the globe, getting them out of scrape after scrape. The two of them lamented over Steve’s stupidity together, and in return she and Steve lamented over his. It was quite amusing, and in only weeks, their relationship was pretty much cemented, slowly coming to fruition of kisses and touching and rutting against each other, in need of a release after adrenaline and emotions got too high. If Sam had had the clarity of moment, he would have realized he was in too deep, and needed to get away. However, he was completely besotted. 

Sam couldn’t tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Bucky. Instead, it happened gradually, over a period of weeks after they found him, while he was being rehabilitated and his memories resurfaced, and he woke up screaming more nights than not. Sam fell in love with Bucky over nights spent watching cartoons with hot chocolate and cookies. (Who knew that Bucky Barnes would have a sweet tooth the size of the moon.) Sam fell in love with Bucky over small quiet smiles and weird jokes, and nerdy references. He fell in love with Bucky as Bucky came around to touches, eventually becoming the most handsy of all of them, completely unafraid to drape himself over whoever happened to be on the couch, or the floor, or the chair, and eventually, the bed, when he was ready. He was easy to bring into their relationship, even if they were careful with him until he was ready for everything they had to offer. Sam fell in love with Bucky, and Bucky fell in love with Sam in return. 

Sam should have realized that he was in too deep, that he was too close, that he was getting in over his head once they started hunting down Hydra. But he was still too close to the situation. And he had seen the way they had hurt Bucky. It seemed only natural to have the same amount of mercy on Hydra as they did on one of the loves of his life. And so he helped Steve and Natasha and Bucky hunt down Nazi’s for months afterward. It wasn’t until he went home to his Ma while the other three continued on, waiting for him to tell them he was ready for him to pick him up that he realized just what he had done. He was helped kill hundreds or thousands. He hadn’t even hesitated. But he was already too close. So he excused it in his mind, and he rejoined them. And five years later, with the ashes of Hydra at their feet, someone asked Darlene,

“Did you know him?”

“I knew all of them. Sam was my boy.”

“Was? Isn’t he still alive?”

  
“He’s not the same.”

“What were they like?”

A cracked smile always came across her face when she got that question, and she murmured, “They were going to save the world.”

One only has to look at the news to see the truth of the matter. The four of them had burned whole countries to the ground for being affiliated with the wrong group of people, and the ashes of Hydra compounds could be smelled on every single continent they had crossed. They were killers, but they were the kind of killers who lured you into believing they had done the right thing. Save the world indeed. 


End file.
